Sólo un sueño
by byakucat
Summary: ¿Un sueño o realidad? No importaba ya lo que fuera, simplemente deseaba estar con él para siempre. El destino le había arrebatado al ser que más amaba y usualmente tenía pesadillas con respecto a eso, pero...Ahora, esa noche, todo fue diferente.


Nueva historia IzuTotsu~ Sigue siendo triste, creo...E inspirada en 0 ji Mae no Tsunderella de Koda Kumi. Y como dije antes, yo me encargaré de inundar poco a poco la sección de K con ésta pareja tan hermosa y estúpidamente trágica. Me hizo feliz el que mi anterior one-shot tuviera reviews y realmente me harían feliz si después de leer esto me dejaran un review. Prometo escribir cosas más alegres en cuanto pueda continuar una historia inspirada en un post de Tumblr.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler (para los que no han visto K del todo), muerte.

_**Ésta historia está creada por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. K Project y todo lo que concierne a éste anime/manga/novela pertenece a GoRa/GoHands.**_

* * *

El día había sido bastante agotador, todos seguían completamente ajetreados buscando venganza sobre la muerte de Totsuka. Claro, él también era partícipe de la situación pues fue quien le avisó a Mikoto sobre lo que ocurrió aquella noche que aún le causaba pesadillas…Sin embargo, él debía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en su bar, cuidándolo, protegiendo cada detalle para que permaneciera siempre igual a como estaba cuando Tatara aún vivía.

Aún si todos los días era lo mismo, para él no lo era…Ahora todos estaban durmiendo, él también necesitaba dormir o las ojeras detrás de sus lentes oscuros se notarían más de lo normal. Subió a los cuartos del bar, yendo directamente al cuarto de su amado. Todo seguía igual, su cámara estaba guardada en un espacio especial así como unas cintas privadas que compartía con él y sólo con él pues nadie en el bar sabía de su existencia, sobre todo por el hecho de que el bar tender sobreprotegía el lugar no permitiendo que nadie, incluso su Rey, entrara o siquiera se acercara a la habitación.

–Ey, Totsuka…No tenías el derecho de irte de ésta manera.– Habló el rubio en voz alta, mirando la cámara como si estuviese con él; la costumbre de "hablarle" no se había ido y quizás no se iría en mucho tiempo, no lo superaría. Se recostó en la cama que aún seguía tendida abrazándose a una de las almohadas del chico, olfateándola por un momento. "Aún huele a él…" Pensó cerrando los ojos, durmiendo casi de inmediato.

* * *

–¡Kusanagi-san!– Se escuchó una voz un tanto infantil a lo lejos, ahí estaba de nuevo parado en el centro de un parque lleno de flores y con el cielo azul, despejado, tal como al menor le gustaba. –¡Kusanagi-san!– Se escuchó de nuevo, ésta vez sonaba molesto, abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose cara a cara con su novio, lo cual le hizo retroceder mientras murmuraba el apellido del chico. –¿Qué sucede? Hace un tiempo que te estoy llamando y no me haces caso…– Las mejillas de Totsuka se inflaron un poco, comenzaría a hacer un berrinche seguramente. –O-Oye, no hagas eso, idiota.– Soltó el mayor mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

_Era un sueño_.

Sólo un sueño, eso es lo que era. –Estás muy extraño, ¿qué sucede?– Preguntó el menor con curiosidad, mirando fijamente el rostro del rubio, ¿qué debía decirle ahora? Se quedó callado por un rato, abrazándolo con fuerza luego de un momento de silencio…Sentía que se iba a desmoronar, no, ya lo hacía. Comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro del más bajo, por lo cual éste último comenzó a sentirse nervioso. –No te vayas, por favor.– Pidió sollozando, abrazándolo con fuerza para sentirlo más, para sentir que eso era real y no sólo una cruel ilusión. De un momento a otro, sintió cómo los brazos del ajeno lo rodeaban. –No me iré a ningún lado, Kusanagi-san.–

El tono de voz de Totsuka era relajante, como si en verdad no mintiera o, más bien, como si esa noche nunca hubiera pasado. ¿En serio era sólo un sueño? Ahora comenzaban sus dudas. Al separarse del más bajo, lo miró a los ojos con los suyos apagados, muertos completamente. –No…No me mires así…– Pidió con nerviosismo el observado, notaba la poca felicidad que estos transmitían y debido a esto, su rostro mostraba preocupación. –He dicho que no me iré, ¿por qué estás tan…Triste?–

–No es nada…–

Su voz en ese momento sonaba un tanto tajante, no quería hablar de eso. Volteó a todos lados, yendo a donde se encontraba un árbol para así acostarse junto a él siendo seguido por su pareja quien se recostó junto a él, recargando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros bastante sonriente. –¿Por qué sonríes siempre? No hay razón para hacerlo ahora.– Preguntó el mayor tomando la mano de quien se dirigía; como respuesta, simplemente recibió la risa de Tatara, la risa que tanto amaba y lo hacía feliz. –Tal vez no, pero, sino lo hiciera yo, ¿quién más lo haría?–

_Touchè_, de entre los tres Totsuka era el único que podía mantener una sonrisa amplia sin importar la situación, quizás tenía razón. –¿Cómo están el Rey, Anna y los demás? Espero que estén todos bien~– Canturreó el menor cerrando los ojos, jugueteando un poco con los dedos de Izumo y, éste último, no sabía cómo responder, tan sólo apretó su mano por un largo rato sin llegar a lastimarlo. –Supongo que todos estamos…Bien…Te extrañamos.– Se dignó a contestar al fin, evitando a toda costa llorar de nuevo. Esa respuesta hizo que Totsuka se separara un poco de él para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos. –Pero, yo no me fui; aunque ya no esté físicamente con ustedes, yo estaré cuidándolos.– Comentó besándole la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír un solo momento.

_**Mentiroso**_.

No pudo decirle que eso pensaba de él; giró su cabeza en cuando sintió los labios del chico tocar su mejilla para que sus propios labios chocaran con los ajenos, besándolo con completa suavidad y ternura…Ese beso se sentía más real que nunca, esto no podía ser un simple sueño y si lo era no deseaba despertar nunca. –No quieres despertar, ¿verdad?– Esa pregunta le tomó desprevenido una vez rompió aquel dulce beso, debía ser sincero, no quería, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza, tomando ambas manos del chico para mirarlo a los ojos, poco a poco el brillo en los suyos propios volvían entre más estaba con su amado. –Quiero quedarme aquí, siempre…Y ser feliz.–

–Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo, pero, no puedes.–

–¡¿Por qué no?! Nadie en el mundo me necesita más que tú.–

–El Rey, Anna, Yata y los demás están vivos, no tienes porqué detener tu vida sólo por mi.–

Esas palabras resonaron muchas veces en su cabeza pues realmente tenía razón, los demás miembros de HOMRA seguían ahí con él, continuaban vivos, junto a él. Su deseo egoísta de morir para estar junto a quien más amaba era sólo eso, algo egoísta que no se podría cumplir tan fácilmente; se quedó pensativo, mirando a otra parte mas no soltaba las manos que sostenía en ese momento. Al verlo así, Totsuka infló sus mejillas, tirándose encima del mayor para dejarlo en el suelo y, de paso, besarlo con suma pasión en los labios. Con torpeza, Kusanagi correspondió mientras lo abrazaba contra él, metiendo un poco su lengua a la boca ajena y así hacerlo gemir un poco. Muchas veces lo había escuchado gemir, sobre todo al darle ese tipo de besos y le encantaba pues para él sonaba muy lindo. –Vas a estar bien, I–zu–mo.– Dijo el castaño una vez lo dejó de besar con una sonrisa tranquila, acariciando la mejilla de quien se encontraba debajo de él; no sabía si era verdad, pero quería creerlo.

–Extrañaba que me llamaras por mi nombre.–

–Yo te extraño a ti.–

–…También yo te extraño, Tatara.–

Tal vez realmente iba a estar bien, tan sólo tal vez…Estaría bien si lo tenía en su mente todos los días con recuerdos felices. Quién sabe, tal vez eso era lo que él necesitaba para volver a sonreír de forma genuina.

* * *

Abrió los ojos casi de repente, ¿cuánto había dormido? Miró hacia la ventana, aún estaba oscuro, aunque no lo suficiente como para pensar que aquel sueño había durado poco. Aún con la almohada entre sus brazos, sonrió ampliamente, frotando su rostro contra ella. –Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad?– Dijo mientras reía, estaba feliz, tal vez ya no estaba con el chico, sin embargo ese sueño le había bastado para sentirse feliz de verdad luego de varios días sintiéndose muerto en vida luego de su pérdida.

Lo amaba, no cabía duda de eso, tampoco cabía duda de que lo necesitaba en su vida…Mas eso no significaba que ésta se detendría sin él, si lo mantenía en su mente, nunca desaparecería de verdad.


End file.
